My Sweet Valentine
by MayumiSakurai
Summary: Just some cute little Valentine's day one shots for the PPGZ and RRBZ couples. Rated T for some language being used...just to be safe.
1. Reds

_**MayumiSakurai: Hai guys! This is going to be a few one-shot stories for Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy it~! This first one is Momoko x Takeshi pairing! (Blossom x Brick pairing!)**_

 _ **Character intro**_ _ **: Just so you don't become confused \\(^~^)/**_

 _ **Momoko Akatsutsumi (Blossom)**_

 _ **Miyako Gotokuji (Bubbles)**_

 _ **Kaoru Matsubara (Buttercup)**_

 _ **Takeshi Akiyama (Brick)**_

 _ **Takeru Akiyama (Boomer)**_

 _ **Takumi Akiyama (Butch)**_

 _ **~Momoko's pov~**_

" *yawn* Ahhhh~ I'm so bored….What should I do today….." I looked the calendar on my phone. __Today was Thursday Feb. 13 and I was sitting in the school's garden eating my snack alone and bored.

"Hmmmm maybe I should go to the store later to buy chocolates for everyone tomorrow…." I was already in my 2nd year of high school and I wasn't so boy crazy like I was before in middle school. It's probably because have a major crush on this one person my only problem is that he is like the prince of the school and a jerk, Takeshi Akiyama. Why do I like this person? I don't even know myself….

"Hahhh….I'll just go and ask Miyako and Kaoru if they want to go to the store and hang out later…." I stood up from my seat and decided to find Miyako and Kaoru. It was near Valentine's day so I wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tanktop, and a light pink crop top with a hot pink heart on it. *ring* *ring* *ring* my phone's ring tone went off. It was a text from Miyako.

"Momoko-chan?" Miyako

"Miyako! I was just about go and find you" I texted Miyako happily.

"Well, anyway I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with me? I'm going to go buy some chocolate so I can make some for tomorrow to give to Takeru-kun. I'm also bringing Kaoru-san with me." I swear I could hear a scream from Kaoru from somewhere outside the school gates right after I received the text.

"Oh! Sure that's what I was going to ask you too! Where and when should we meet?" I looked at my school clock hanging on the wall, it was 2:57 pm."

"How about we meet at Konoka Park at around….4:00? I have to go and do something at home first before I can go to the park..." Miyako, Kaoru and I didn't live far from the park so we would always meet there to go hang out.

"Sure why not? I'll met you there then!" I grabbed my backpack.

"Okay then! Well see you later Momoko-chan!" Miyako texted back.

"Bai bai!" I texted back.

 _ **At the supermarket….**_

We decided to go to the supermarket instead after meeting at Konoka park. The supermarket was pretty busy. There were many girls shopping for ingredients to make chocolate or they were just buying chocolate for their friends.

"Woah….since when was there so many different kinds of chocolate?" I stared at the many rows full of chocolate. There were different brands of white chocolate, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate. There was also pre made chocolates the were already wrapped in boxes nicely. I've never made homemade chocolate for someone before, I always bought chocolate that was already made for me, so this was the first time I've ever seen this.

"I think I'm going to buy these chocolates for you and Kaoru….and maybe make mini chocolate cupcakes with milk chocolate….what about you Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan?" Miyako picked out her ingredients from the shelf along with the chocolate boxes and placed them in the basket.

"Hmmmm…..maybe some dark chocolate for cookies and mini decorated milk and dark chocolates." I scanned the shelf for some ideas of what I can do with the chocolates. I found what I wanted and placed them into my basket.

"There is no way am I going to give chocolates to a guy….(= ~ =) **"** " Kaoru grimaced at the chocolate.

"Oh? Not even Takumi-kun?" Miyako teased mischievously….which was extremely rare to see.

"Hah?! What makes you think I'm going to give chocolate to that asshole?" Kaoru exclaimed loudly.

"Uhhh because he is _**your**_ handsome asshole that you like?" I said back at her. Her face turned crimson and she shut up after that not wanting to say anything else that might embarrass her any further..

"Kaoru….." Miyako stared at her intently.

"Okay okay! I'll just make a tiny cake! Happy?!" she quickly grabbed a bag of white chocolate and some milk chocolate boxes off the shelf into her basket.

"Yep! Okay now let's go pay!" Miyako skipped over to the checkout counter. After that we all paid for our chocolate and decided to go home and make our chocolates.

"Well then….I'll see you tomorrow Miyako! Kaoru!" I said as I turned to walk home.

"See ya" Kaoru said as she took off on her lime green skateboard.

"Bye bye" Miyako said as she turned and started walking home.

 _ **(Time skip) 10:00pm**_

Later that night….

With Valentine's day coming up tomorrow I was in the kitchen trying to makes some sweets. I take out some of the chocolate I had made earlier from the fridge and tasted it.

"Finally it's done….." I decided to make a small chocolates and chocolate cookies for valentine's to give to my crush. I tried to not make them so sweet so instead I used some dark chocolate.

"It's so yummy~! It actually tastes good this time!" I tried one of the cookies to make sure it wasn't to sweet or too bitter….unlike my first few attempts. This was my third try at making to cookies and cake. The kitchen was a mess, bowls full of chocolate that needs to be cleaned.

"Now all I need to do is wash the dishes and wrap the chocolate and keep it in the fridge until tomorrow and it'll be perfect!" I smiled happily as I wrapped the chocolates in light pink wrapping paper and a white ribbon. I looked at the clock it was 10:30

"I should go to sleep now…..it's getting late…." I needed the energy if I was going to confess to Takeshi but I have a 50/50 chance of either getting a boyfriend or getting rejected…

"Ahhh…..I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…..maybe it's just my nerves...I'll just sleep it off…." I didn't want to think about what was to come tomorrow so instead I fell into a deep sleep….

 _ **~At the Akiyama family house~**_

 _ **~Takeshi's pov~**_

" So how many chocolates do you think you're gonna get Takeshi? Anyone specific that you wanna get chocolates from?" Takumi teased his older brother.

"I know little Takeru here is gonna get some chocolate from his girlfriend….Who is it anyway?" Takumi smiled and slung his arm over Takeru's shoulders

"As if I would ever tell you guys…." Takeru brushed his brothers arm off of him

"As if! I'm only accepting the chocolate that doesn't mean I like them or anything!" Takeshi exclaimed rather confidently but was blushing.

"So if a girl confesses to you again tomorrow, like they always do, you'll throw away their chocolates behind their back right? It's not like you like anyone anyway" Takeru asked his brother skeptically and sarcastically.

"Yea….what else would I do with them? I take one bite just to try it and they are so overly sweet! I hate the overly sweet chocolates. Not to mention they always give me a shit load of them. Once I open my locker chocolate pours out of it, I walk outside and I'm bombarded with all the girls shoving chocolate at me!" I grimaced at the thought. I never really liked Valentine's day to begin with. I never got chocolate from the girl I like so I never had an interest in it.

"Shesh...You have no heart do you?"

"Ah? Why would I care about them if I don't like them?" I questioned them

"Nevermind, I'm gonna go to sleep, tomorrows going to be a loooong day…night" Takumi leaves to go to his room.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too. Nite Takeshi" Takeru leaves to his room as well…

"Valentine's huh….tch….It's not I'm gonna get chocolate from her anyway…." I dismiss the thought as I walk into my room and decide to go to sleep.

 **Morning on the next day**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

"Ahhhh….shut up already…" I slam my hand down on the snooze button to turn off my alarm clock. I set my alarm early so I could try to get to school early and avoid all the crazy fangirls.

"Hey Takeshi! If you don't hurry then we'll be attacked by a wave of girls as soon as we get on campus!" Takumi yelled from downstairs. It was now 6:30 to avoid the fangirls and find a hiding spot I had to get to school by 6:50 since most of them arrive at 7:15. Class doesn't start until 7:45... more of a reason to find a hiding spot until class starts.

"I'll be down in a second! I changed into a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, a blood red jacket, and my favorite red hat. Then I ran down the stairs to my brothers.

"Alright let's go before the 3 of us are spotted!" we all ran out the door to school.

 _ **(Time skip) It is now 6:50**_

"Alright! We managed to beat the crowd of girls but now we all need to split up and find a hiding spot. Got it?" I looked to my brothers as I said this.

"Yep!" Takumi and Takeru said as they raced away in the building to find a hiding spot.

"Let's see now where should I hide?...Nurses office...nah….shadows of the school's garden…..no...oh!" I decided on where to hide and race up 4 flights of stairs to the roof of the school.

*bam!* I kick the door to the roof open only to hit something or rather someone unexpectedly

 _ **~It is 6:50~**_

 _ **~Momoko's pov~**_

"Ahhh...what should I do? I came to school early so I can try to confess but now I'm too nervous…...what should I do? I could get rejected…." all of a sudden *bam!* the door I was leaving on was kicked open.

"Kyaa!"I closed my eyes as I was about to fall face forward into the concrete until someone caught me. my face was inches from hitting the ground.

"You okay? Sorry I kicked the door open on you. I didn't know anyone was up here." It was Takeshi!

"Ah! It's fine it was just an accident!. . . So what are you doing up here Akiyama-kun? or would you rather me call you Takeshi-kun?

"Takeshi is fine…."

"Oh! okay then Takeshi-kun….I come here a lot and I don't normally see people up here….so what are you doing up here for?" I asked curiously as I trailed off allowing for him to give me an answer.

"Oh...uhh..well I'm just trying to find a spot to hide until class….um...do you mind if I sit up here with you Momoko?" It could have been just me but he was red in the face. It was probably from running up 4 flights of stairs. Yea...that's probably the reason for it…..

"Sure why not?. . . . wait. . . did you just call me Momoko? How do you know my name? I-I mean I know we are in the same class but…." I looked at him questioningly

"Oh. . . uh yea. . I remember people's names if I'm interested about them. . . oh wait that came out wrong..uhhhmmm" If it was even possible I sat by Takeshi ,totally forgetting about the confession and chocolate at the moment, watching his face turn a deeper shade of red each time he messed up.

"Hehe...It's fine...I can guess what you are trying to say no need to explain." I smiled at him.

"Ne…..later at lunch do you want to meet me up here so we can eat together?" he smiled a little awkwardly as he said this. After that we just chatted normally until the bell rang….

"Oh that's right did you know your brothers Takeru and Takumi are going to get chocolate from Miyako and Kaoru? And apparently they're dating! I just found out last night!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh? Are they? I was never told anything…." he looked unamused at the moment and looked away.

"So are you giving chocolates to anyone?" after a little while he turned towards me and asked.

"Oh...uhmmm yea...some are for my friends but there's one that I want to give to someone that I liked for a long time now….he can be a bit of a jerk and a bit mean I still think he's really a nice person...but I think I'll be rejected…." Takeshi's face seemed to darken for a second then he put on a forced smile, one that he normally showed to his fangirls.

"It's okay go for it! You never know until you try it! " yikes that hurts….the guy I like is telling me to do this?

"I guess…..I don't know I'll probably try to confess to him but he'll be pretty busy with all the girls today….you see...he's quite popular and I didn't think he even knew my name until…..well the point is that I won't have time to confess probably…" I looked at the ground trying not to make eye contact with Takeshi.

"Hmmm…" Takeshi looked a bit darker now not as happy as before.

"Well you never know….you're….a really pretty girl so….."

"Well I'll try to confess later so thanks…*ding dong* Ah! the class bell! We should run to class I know a different way there. If you want you can come with me…..it doesn't lead into the main hallways where all your fangirls will probably be…." I looked at him waiting for his reply.

"Sure…..thanks…" we both get up and start walking to class chatting a bit more on the way there.

 _ **~ In the Classroom ~**_

"Kyaaaaa! It's the Akiyama brothers! Please accept my chocolates!" once we entered the classroom Takeshi, Takeru, and Takumi were tackled with chocolates and other gifts.

"Wow. . . it's worse than I've imagined….need help?" Takeshi had gifts piled so high that you can say he was buried in them.

"Ah...yes please…." I helped him stack some chocolates into a bag so that they were out of his way.

"There all done! Oh and I have to give these out too!" I grabbed the chocolates that were in my bag and went over to Miyako, Kaoru, Takeru, and Takumi. Takeshi followed me over as well.

"Here I have chocolate for you all! It's giri chocolate!" I handed one to Miyako, Kaoru, Takeru, and Takumi.

"Woah seriously? I wasn't expecting one from you. Thanks Akatsutsumi!" Takumi said.

"Arigato Momoko/Akatsutsumi-san!" Miyako, Kaoru and Takeru gave me a hug.

"Oh and here's yours Takeshi-kun!" I handed him his chocolates trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Oh….Thanks…." Takeshi peered down at the box of chocolates in his hand.

"Huh? Why does mine look diffe-" Takumi placed his hand over Takeshi's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Huh? Different?" I looked down at the chocolates I have him. It was the honmei chocolate...wait….

"Do you not like that kind of chocolate?" I became worried. what he said hasn't exactly processed yet.

"Ah! no that's not what I meant….nevermind…" he looked away shyly.

"Heh...and I thought you just told us last night that you weren't expecting a _**certain someone**_ to give you chocolate?" Takumi teased as if he knew what Takeshi was thinking.

"Huh? When did I-oh….." Takeshi's widen as he realised his mistake and that his brothers can already see through him.

"Huh? Is there something wrong? Ah!" I finally realize that I had given him the honmei chocolate instead of the giri chocolate first and quickly grabbed his hand dragging him up to the roof.

"Huh? Where are you taking me? Hold on don't run!" Takeshi was in a state of confusion. Once we got up to the roof I made sure no one was looking before I started talking again.

"H-Hey are you okay?" Takeshi peered down at me worriedly.

"Yea...um about the chocolate….umm how do I say this…" I felt the heat rush to my face as I tried explaining.

"Hm? The chocolate?" he seemed confused

"Yea...um about you question earlier about...why it looks different." I tried to look at him but I was blushing way to much.

"Umm...it's different because umm...it's honmei chocolate…..umm….I like you…" I was crimson faced by now as I looked away.

". . . . .Eh? You like me?" I looked up at Takeshi's face slowly. His eyes were wide and his face showed a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding me...right?" he asked slowly

" **! "** he thinks I'm joking….heh...my vision began to blur. I was nearly in tears…..He doesn't like me….I was rejected...he doesn't like me….

"Hey….you...are you sure you like me?"I nodded

". . . I mean didn't you say that you thought I was mean and a jerk sometimes?" he looked at me trying to read my facial expression.

" ! " I looked away embarrassed

"Well...you have nothing to worry about…..probably" he set the chocolates to the side and tilted my chin up facing him.

"Because I like you too…" he said before he closed the gap between us. *chu* I felt the warmth of his lips on mine and just as fast as it has started it had ended. He brought me into his arms hugging me into his chest.

"So how do you feel about me?" he smiled mischievously.

". . . I love you…." I hid my face in his chest clenching his shirt as I said this.

"What? I didn't hear you~" he teased

"You meanie…..I love you…" I looked up at him shyly.

"I know I just wanted to hear it again" he bent down and kissed me again this time much longer along with little pecks here and there.

"Happy Valentine's Day Takeshi….." I snuggled myself into his chest. Takeshi smiled at me and hugged me closer to him.

" Happy Valentine's Day Momoko" then we shared another short but sweet kiss.

 _ **~Author's note~**_

 _ **Mayumi: Haiii how did you like the red's one shot?**_

 _ **Miyako: I thought it was cute!**_

 _ **Kaoru: . . . no comment**_

 _ **Takeshi: Who's going to be next?**_

 _ **Takumi: Don;t tell me I'm doing something like this with Kaoru….**_

 _ **Momoko and Takeshi: (/) blush~**_

 _ **Mayumi: Well anyway I hope everyone has a nice Valentine's day! See ya later!**_

 _ **PPGZ and RRBZ: Bye Bye! Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	2. Greens

_**MayumiSakurai**_ _ **: Hai guys! This is going to be a few one-shot stories for Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy it~! This one is for Kaoru x Takumi pairing! (Buttercup x Butch pairing!)**_

 _ **Summary of this one shot!**_

 **Kaoru accidentally sprays a perfume that "captivates the opposite sex" on her rival, Akiyama Takumi! But it's effect turns out to be. . .?**

 _Character intro_ _: Just so you don't become confused \\(^~^)/_

 _Momoko Akatsutsumi (Blossom)_

 _Miyako Gotokuji (Bubbles)_

 _Kaoru Matsubara (Buttercup)_

 _Takeshi Akiyama (Brick)_

 _Takeru Akiyama (Boomer)_

 _Takumi Akiyama (Butch)_

 _ **~Kaoru's pov~**_

"Now I will announce who the new student council vice president is…." The announcer's voice rang through the auditorium.

"Matsubara Kaoru-san!" the announcer announced as the crowd applauded. *clap clap clap clap* I felt irritated beyond belief. . . unbelievable. . . I thought.

"And the new student council president is. . ." there was a pause.

"Akiyama Takumi-kun!" the announcer called and the crowd of fangirls erupted in screams.

"Kyaaaaa~! Takumi-kun / Akiyama-kun!" they girls shouted after they announced his name.

"Grrrr….." I can't believe I lost to this guy… without out looking at me he said something irritable.

". . .it's my win again." he said smugly as he faced the crowd with a blank look.

 _ ***snap!***_ _something within me seemed to snap after that last comment_

"Ak-. . . Akiyamaaaaaaaaaaa! Impossible! Did you use unfair methods?!" I pointed at him as I screamed in rage. He turned towards me a shadow casting over his face as a twisted smile appeared.

"Kaoru. . . The most important matter is if you win or lose. . ." he walked up closer to me and grabbed my shirt collar.

"The one who loses the match should obey what the winner says. . " I gulped

". . .that was the promise, right?" He smiled evilly at me. I took a step back away from him blushing…

 _Kaoru's thoughts: . . How…..How mortifying!_

I was thinking this while on my hands and knees, looking down at the floor. Meanwhile that jerk Akiyama Takumi was walking away as if nothing happened. Momoko and Miyako came and walked up behind me while I was still on the floor.

"It can't be helped Kaoru-chan. . ." Miyako came up from behind me and pulled me up to my feet along with Momoko.

"That's right. . .he's skilled in both literary and military arts, handsome, and he's the son of a pharmaceutical company president." I looked at her dumbfoundedly. . .how exactly does she know all of this? Oh wait, the whole school knows about him already since that kind of thing is hard to hide….

"Anyways, according to rumors that I heard, he works for his family's company. It's pointless to think about trying to win against a genius like him. . though I'd hate to admit it. . .so give up already. . " Momoko sighed is aspiration.

 _ **~In the student council room~ ( the italics are Kaoru's thoughts)**_

I sat at my desk that was already piled high with student council paperwork. As I sat there staring at the piles of documents I was thinking…

" _No one understands! He just acts all great on the outside, but that dumbass Takumi is the one who immediately pushes all the student council work on me so he can go home!_ " I slammed my head hard on to the desk in frustration. I grinded my teeth.

" _He sleeps through all the lessons! For me to lose to such a lazy guy! It makes me, who puts in a lot of effort look like an idiot!"_ I looked over to his desk and glared at him while he was staring at a few of the documents on his desk. I clenched my fist and looked down away from him.

" _I'm reckless so I don't want to give up. . ."_ I held my fist up to my chest regaining my confidence.

" _I'll definitely live my school life diligently!. . . If only I can win just one match somehow. . . "_ I put on a determined face and decided to go home after that…

 _ **~Later at home~**_

 _ ***chirp* *chirp***_

I took my shoes off as I entered the house.

"Tadaima _*_!" I called and my aneki* came from the the next room and greeted me

"Okari* Kaoru!" then he disappeared back into the next room.

I walked upstairs to my room putting my bag away. I thought back to what I was think about at school….

". . . That's what I said, but. . what can I do to capture that man. . ?" I was in the middle of changing out of my school uniform when my mom burst through the door. I guess she was hanging outside my door listening.

"Man?!" My mother jumped at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Uwaa! Oka-san!" I looked at her in shock.

"I see...so Kaoru has become finally become interested in boys this year….." I heard a jingleng sound of something.

" Hm?" I turned towards her as she put something around my neck.

"What's this?" I placed my hand near the object now hanging around my neck.

"Oh! It's a perfume that will help Kaoru capture that man's heart! Put one drop on you body everyday, okay?" she looked at me and smiled as she walked to the door.

"Well now that that's said. . .Oka-san will be away on vacation with your father from today on for 3 days! Well come back a day from tomorrow okay? So Dai will be in charge okay? Bye~!"

"Ah! Wait, Oka-san?!" I called out at her but she had already left.

" *sigh*. . . what's so .special tomorrow that she's going on vacation for?" I stared at the door and grimaced

". . . a perfume that captures a man's heart...?" I decided to go to sleep and not think about it.

"Well we'll see what happens tomorrow…." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **~At School the next day~**_

I was walking in the hallway towards class to meet with Miyako and Momoko that morning.

"Oh, that's right the perfume…" I open the small bottle that was hanging from my neck.

Kaoru's thoughts:

" _This perfume will capture Akiyama's heart? There's no way that'll go well. . . "_ I raised the bottle up to my nose. *sniff sniff*

" _Hmm….It kinda smells like lemon. . . . "_ I sniffed in the perfume scent

" _Capturing alone has it's limits…."_ I was about to put the perfume back onto my necklace. Until someone from the corner of the next hallway appeared out of the shadows. I wasn't watching where I was going so I ran into the person.

 _ ***thud***_

"Uwah!" I ran into the person and we both fell to the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the cold floor.

"...cold.." I opened one of my eye noticing that I hadn't hit the floor but landed on something softer.

"Geh!" I landed on Akiyama Takumi!?

"So-Sorry Akiyama!" I quickly got off of him allowing to sit up.

"This fragrance….." He peered down at the empty bottle then to the substance that had splashed onto me.

"Ah! All of the perfume spilled out!" I hadn't meant for the perfume to be spilt.

"Ah! Good morning Kaoru!" Momoko waved from a few feet away. Miyako was standing beside her.

"Are you alright?!" Miyako asked worriedly.I jumped at their sudden presents

"Ah...yea" I turned my head towards them

"I'm alri-..." Takumi's hand moved up towards me, and hugging me, burying my face into his neck.

"I love you Kaoru. Go out with me." I froze, so did everyone else in the hallway.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" you could hear the scream from outside the school building.

"Hey, Kaoru what did you do?!" Miyako and Momoko said in amazement.

"That's what I want to know!" I had a deep red blush showing on my face.

"Ah! Kaoru that perfume…!" Miyako pointed at the now empty bottle.

"Isn't that perfume a popular topic among the girls?!" Miyako yelled excitedly

"It's really popular. So it's difficult to buy one! I don't know the details but I heard that using this perfume will let you find love, or just make you popular!" Momoko was also yelling excitedly like Miyako.

"I thought it was just a rumor, but…with this, I'm convinced of the perfume's effect. I'm going to buy it." Momoko looked at us.

"Because that Akiyama-kun became like this…" Momoko and Miyako stared at me who was trying to get away from Takumi's grip.

"nice hug" they both thought

"Hey! Don't get close to me!" he hugs me even tighter.

"Are you shy?" he smiles

"I'm not shy!" at tick mark appeared on my forehead.

"My phone!" one girl student shouted

"Me too! I'm going to reserve it!" another girl student yelled as they raced away.

"Wai….Someone do something!" I called to Momoko and Miyako but they had run away to their phone's as well.

"Everyone...How cold hearted…."I looked into the empty hallway.

"Kaoru. . ." Takumi wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so shall we go on a date?" he whispered into my ear. I blushed. There were hearts and sparkles floating around him.

"Do-...don't mess with me!" I struggled to get out of his grip but sadly I couldn't he was stronger than me to begin with so….

"Why should I go on a date with you Akiyama?! Let go already!" I struggled more but it didn't work, he just held me even tighter.

"Grrrr...Snap out of it already!" the principal came walking towards us.

"Hey Akiyama Takumi-kun….You ranked first on the school mock exam from the other day again!" he smiled at him.

"Matsubara Kaoru ranked 16th again. Fight on! You can be proud of ranking 16th out of the whole school!" after this he walked away without a word.

 _. . .rank 16th. . .I have a bad feeling about this. . ._

"Kaoru, congrats on ranking 16th. I shouldn't be saying this since I ranked first, but you did well." he smirked down at me. I had a horrible feeling about this.

"So….this match's reward will be. . ." _. . . for the first time ever that day,_

"A Valentine's date tomorrow " _I regretted making an "obey me if I win" promise._

 _ **~Later on that night~**_

 _ ***shaaaaaa***_

I decided to take a shower to calm down.

" _what should I do….." I was exhausted You could see a blue shadow casting down on my face._

" _I still couldn't get in contact with Oka-san." *scrub scrub scrub*_

" _All I can do now is carefully wash my body so that the perfume scent will go away. . ." *scrub scrub scrub*_

" _and then. . ."_

 _ **~The next day with Akiyama Takumi~**_

 _ **~Saturday Morning~**_

 _Just pray that Akiyama's true character will be restored!_

"Morning, honey. Happy Valentine's day! You're cute today, too!" He smiled and waved at me.

 _. . . he's sparkling (o.O) I turned away from him biting my lip_

" _Stupid kami-sama!" *stare* Takumi stares at Kaoru while she is thinking this._

". . .but for our long awaited date, those clothes are no good." he looked at me skeptically.

"Eh?" I turned around to look at him. He walked closer to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"For me, become more beautiful." he smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Then he started to literally drag me somewhere.

 _I...I don't want to!_ I thought as he dragged me behind him into a clothes shop.

"Heh….I didn't think it was possible because you always dress like a boy but. . ." He put his hand to his chin and smiled a bit mischievously as he looked at me.

". . .These things suit you." I was crouching down on the floor hugging myself. I was embarrassed. He had chosen my clothes and I was hearing a cute blouse with a fluffy skirt along with some knee high stockings and heels. I blushed at his comment.

"I-. . .Impossible, Impossible! It's absolutely impossible to walk in these clothes!" I hid my face in my knees not daring to stand up.

 _I hate this date already, so why should I look even more embarrassing?!_

"Impossible?" he questioned me.

"I never thought that I'd hear Kaoru say that." He looks to the side with the disappointed face.

"!" that was a real eye opener. Now way was I going to give up this easily!

"I can. . do this" I tried standing up but my legs were shaking from not being used to heels.

 _Somehow, I hate losing!_

 _*wobble* *wobble*_

"Is that so? I'm glad" he smiled

 _but...I've never worn shoes with heels as high as these. It might be difficult to walk in._ I stook a step forward still wobbling.

"U-wah!" I unsteadily fell forward and crashed into Takumi's back.

 _Uwaaaaaah, I don't want to do this anymore!_ I held onto his back not letting go so I wouldn't fall again.

"He-help me….." he held his hand out to me.

"Your hand. . ." I stared at his hand questioningly as he said this

"I think it'll be easier for you to walk if we hold hands…" he looked down at me sweetly smiling

 _. . .Akiyama. . ._ I opened my eyes in surprise

"Whose fault do you think it is that I'm having trouble walking?! Didn't you choose these shoes?!" I yelled at him blushing and embarrassed.

"pfft…." he laughed to himself as I was shouting at him.

"It's fine" I looked up at him

"Because I'm able to walk with you like this" he held my hand a little tighter, pulling me along side him.

" right? " he turned his head around to look at me. I blushed once again at his gaze.

 _My heart…...is beating quickly._ He laced his fingers into mine holding my hand gently.

 _Personally experiencing these kind of things...like holding a man's hand, is the first time for me._

I walked alongside of him quietly, holding his hand tightly as we walked into the aquarium.

 _It's different from usual. . .This is my first time being so confused but. . .it's definitely. . .not because the other party is Akiyama._

I sat on a bench with Akiyama blushing while watching the fishes swim by. He placed his hand on top of mine in between the small space that was between us.

*doki* *doki* *doki* *doki*

 _Therefore, somehow. . ._

*doki* *doki* *doki* *doki*

 _Somehow, don't let Akiyama know about this. . ._ I squeezed my eyes shut looking away slightly to hide my blushing face.

*lean*

 _?! huh *tap*_

"Wha- Akiyama?!" he leaned his head onto my shoulder. I peekd over at his face.

"Ah. . .he fell asleep." I stared at his face. . .

 _He can really sleep anywhere…_

"Ah, sorry." he lifted his head off of my shoulder.

"Akiyama you. . .don't you think that it'd be better for you to sleep at home than do this?" he paused for a second. then a shadow cast over his face.

"I don't want to." then he lifted his face up to look at me.

"I don't want my date with the women I love become meaningless…" he looked at me with a emotion I couldn't recognize in his eyes.

*doki* *doki* *doki*

I looked at him and blushed. I turned my head away a few seconds later.

 _saying such things so calmly again. . ._

"And even if I did return home, there's no way I can sleep." he closed his eyes for a moment

"Eh? Why not?" I turned to look at him questioningly. Then I realised something.

" _According to rumors, he works for his family's company."_

I sat in silence remembering those words.

"Shall we take our time leaving? Aren't you hungry? What do you want to eat?" Takumi was being to stand up.

 _ ***tug***_

I pulled him back down and layed his head on my lap.

"Kaoru?" he looked up at me confused.

"Let's stay here for a little while longer. My feet hurt from wearing these shoes." I lied

"For now I'll lend you my lap." I looked forward blushing when I said this to him. He looked up at me shocked for a second but lied back down into my lap.

". . .muscular" he said as soon as he lied back down on my lap.

 _ ***smack!***_

I hit the back of his head hard.

 _ ***silence***_

". . .you know, even though you're skillfully intelligent...you're still just a high schooler. . ." he froxe for a second and I looked down at him.

"I think it's fine even if you're not that busy." I looked down at him thoughtfully.

". . .pfft" he looked up at me and laughed

"What? Did I say something weird?" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw him laughing a bit.

"No…." he brought his hand up to my face.

"As I thought. . .you're the one." he held the side of my face gently with his hand.

"Eh?" I began to blush once more. _Gezz why am I blushing so much today?_

"I think. . .this side of you is good" he looked up at me with a unreadable expression. His clear dark green eyes staring into mine.

*doki* *doki*

I sat there quietly with his hand still holding the side of my face.

 _. . .Takumi. . ._

"Hey look! She's wearing that necklace!" one of the two girls sitting nearby whispered.

"No way is that the necklaces ability?!" the other one whispered to her friend.

"Is that hot boyfriend of hers affected by the perfume's fragrance?" one whispered back.

"I've decided to to buy that perfume!" one of them said

"Really?!" the other said.

*doki*

 _That's right. . .Akiyama's speech and conduct right now is only because of the perfume._

"Kaoru. . .I love you" Takumi looked up at me lovingly. I frowned

*doki* *doki*

 _Everything. . ._

"I don't need it. . .Akiyama's false love. . ." I didn't realise what I had just said.

"Eh?" he looked up at me in surprise.

"Kaoru. . .that's. . ." he sat up facing me. His face was close.

"No. . .this isn't it!" I backed away

 _What am I saying? It's as if. . .I want Akiyama's true love. . ._

 _*blush*_ I held my hand covering my mouth blushing as he held my other free hand away from covering my face.

 _Doesn't it look that way?_

 _*sparkle* *sparkle*_

He opened his eyes wide at my statement.

"What's with that expression. . ." he moved his face closer to mine.

"It's too cute. . ." he said before kissing me softly on my lips.

 _ **~Later in the girls restroom~**_

 _. . . .what should I do? Going with the flow to get like this with Akiyama._

 _Uwaaah! I don't want to go back_ I crouched down at the sinks

 _It's not. . .as if I hated it. I like Akiyama. . ._

"Ahh! This is a really popular perfume!" 2 girls enter the restroom squealing.

"Eheheh. . .I finally have it after waiting 3 months for it." one girl said.

"Nice. I heard that you'll become popular after using the perfume." her friend said excitedly.

"No. . .it's a lie." I paused.

"This perfume is a love aid item. It's impossible for someone to become popular just by using it." one girl said as she pointed to the perfume bottle around her neck.

"Is that true?!" I asked the 2 girls.

"Eh, Yea….It's written in the instruction as well." she handed me the instruction book. I read it and it said. . .

 _ **Love connection perfume is something to help boost your love.**_

 _ **Put a drop of perfume on your body and your feelings of love and the ingredients of the perfume will fuse.**_

 _ **Your feelings of love will reach the on you feel for with all of your heart.**_

 _ **Things you'll need:**_

 _ **The one you love.**_

 _ **Your feelings of love towards him.**_

 _ **In a situation where the one who uses the perfume doesn't feel any love for that person, there will be no effect.**_

 _ **The effect will disappear if washed away.**_

 _ ***doki* *doki***_

 _What does that mean?_

 _ ***doki* *doki***_

 _At first, the perfume didn't take effect. so why is Akiyama. . ._

My eyes went wide...I realised something I wish I hadn't now. . .

"Hey...Can I keep this?" i asked the girl politely

"Sure. . .why not?" she said confused. I thanked the girl as I walked out the door.

I stood outside the restroom door frozen to the spot, trying to make sense of what was going on. Akiyama spotted me and walked over to me slowly.

"Kaoru."

"Great timing Akiyama. .You could use me to advertise your goods, huh?" I showed him the instruction book with a serious face. His eyes went wide. The instruction book had the names Akiyama Sumitaka- Pharmaceuticals and Akiyama Takumi-chief written on the inside of the back cover.

 _Until now, the perfume effect. . .was just a lie to deceive me and others. Everything. . ._

He took the instructions from my hand.

". . .yeah."

 _It was all a lie._

"I certainly did, use you to advertise our goods." he said emotionlessly.

*throb* I felt my vision becoming dark. . .everything was becoming colorless, monotone.

". . .I see." I stood in place looking at the floor.

 _As I had thought_

"Then isn't that enough? I'm leaving. . ." I turn around quickly about to leave before he grabbed my hand tightly.

"The reward for my victory is a date all day, isn't it?" He looked at me seriously.

". . .cut it out already." I looked away from him. My eyes were becoming watery blurring my vision.

"Akiyama you already achieved your goal. . .and you did even more than that. What should I do?" hot tears began to fall down my face.

 _. . .This is the worst. .even though I don't want to cry in front of Akiyama. . ._

"Don't you understand?" A shadow cast over his face as he came closer to me. He hooked a finger around the perfume bottle around my neck.

"This perfume is just an excuse. . .to get close to you." he pulled the necklace off my neck. breaking the chain keeping it on my neck.

"wha-" I stood in place shocked

"I wanted to know. . .what expressions. . the girl who has always rivaled me could make."

 ***Clang*** The bottle fell to the floor making a small sound.

"It was more than I could imagine. . ." he looked into my eyes as he said this.

 _ ***doki* *doki***_

"The angry face, the shy face, the crying face. . .everything is cute." his eyes were full of love as he looked at me.

 _The words coming from Akiyama's mouth are as sweet as the lies. The problem is if I can believe them or not._

"After this. . ." He wrapped his large arms around my small body

"I won't say anything else if I can see Kaoru's smiling face." He smiled as he hugged me tightly not planning to let go anytime soon.

". . .baka" I hid my crying face in his chest, clenching his shirt tightly.

 _But. . .in the end, thinking that is pointless. . .I've already been touched by his affection._

 _ **~Omake~**_

"So are you done crying now?" Takumi teased

". . ." I didn't answer him.

"Oi, are you still mad at me? I'm sorry. . ." he poked me trying to make me answer him.

"You baka. . .I love you. . .Takumi" I finally looked up at him but I was blushing and shy.

". . .I love you too. . .Kaoru. . ." He kissed me again softly.

"So. . . uhm are we together now or something?" Takumi looked over at me.

". . .umm. .I don't know…are we?" It felt really awkward since I didn't know what to do.

"Yea...I guess we are now." He held me close to him gently.

"So..um about that perfume...why did you make it?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Oh that?. . ." he looked away a bit nervously. A slight tint of red could be seen on his cheeks.

"Um..I just wanted an excuse to be with you. .since you thought of me as a rival I couldn't exactly be like this with you…" he looked away embarrassed.

". . .you baka." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him again.

"So that means you made a perfume all just to make me your girlfriend?" I asked him blushing as well.

"Well yea! You're mine after all!" he laughed as he lifted me up in his arms and spun me around.

"Heheh….well you're mine to...and only mine…"

"I'm glad I fell for you Takumi.." I buried my face into his neck

"Me too…" we just stayed like that and watch all the fish swim by in the aquarium.

 _ **~Author's note~**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: So how did you guys like it?**_

 _ **Momoko: I thought it was adorable!**_

 _ **Miyako: So did I! I thought Kaoru was really cute!**_

 _ **Kaoru: Hey I'm not cute!**_

 _ **Takumi/Butch: Yes you are * ruffles Kaoru's hair***_

 _ **Takeru/Boomer: Aww look he's being sweet too**_

 _ **Takeshi/Brick: Get a room you two!**_

 _ **Mayumi: Hehe, well I did make Kaoru a bit more feminine in here.**_

 _ **Kaoru: Yea I noticed….**_

 _ **Mayumi: Well anyway next up it the blue's valentine's story! Look forward to it!**_

 _ **Miyako + Takeru/Boomer: Yay!**_

 _ **Mayumi: Well bye! See you next time!**_


End file.
